A creator and his monster
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place after the movie Lilo and Stitch, cute oneshots on our favorite Evil Genius and Experiment. As the two learn to be Ohona, they find there relationship growing. Stitch/Jumba pure fluff one shots.


A/N So i've been doing rather depressing or drama filled fics as of late, and decided to do something abit more cute. All of you Lilo and Stitch fan's i've amused you've seen the first movie. If you haven't you should check it out, anyway i thought of something Jumba always in the first movie was trying to catch stitch. So how did Jumba and Stitch get close like how Jumba cared for stitch so much in stitch has a glitch?. i decided it was a fic worth making hope you enjoy.

Summery: Takes place the night after Lilo and stitch, tensions still arise between Jumba and stitch as they never have never acted like a family, but maybe just maybe a book and some cuddle time can fix that. Pure Stitch/Jumba fluff.

Stitch's first cuddle

Stitch shifted in his bed uncomfortably for the 5th time that night, usually he wasn't one to have trouble sleeping, after all he had been living with Lilo for a couple of weeks. However it was the first night that Stitch was sleeping under the same roof as his creator. Although Jumba had helped him save Lilo, the Evil Genius had never really shown Stitch any affection. Having been pulled away by the Galactic Police before Stitch had even been fully charged. Next thing he knew Jumba and Pleakly had been trying to capture him, firing blasts and resulting in Stitch having to stay with Lilo in the first place.

Pleakly although he had helped Jumba wasn't a very scary Alien, it wasn't hard to get semi attached to him. Jumba on the other hand was a whole different story, he'd like to get close to his creator it would be kinda hard not to get along with them both living under the same roof, he just wasn't sure how to go about and do it.

Not to mention he was kinda scared of Jumba.

Stitch's ears perked up as the sounds of the TV on came from downstairs, it wasn't that loud but with stitch's loud hearing he was able to hear it clear as day. Curiosity getting the better of him Stitch crawled onto the wall before climbing down the Elevator shaft, his claws digging into the metal as he walked with stealth like a Ninja. Reaching the living room Stitch poked his head in, only to recognize his Creator sitting on the couch watching TV.

Not ready to confront his Creator just yet but not wanting to go back to bed, Stitch sat next to the couch watching whatever Jumba had on TV. It seemed to be a horror movie which was one of stitch's favorites, the Experiment was so intrigued with the movie that he didn't even notice Jumba had reached over to change the channel when he spotted his blue experiment sitting next to the couch.

"626?"

Stitch who had been so entwined with the movie jumped slightly as his creator called his name, ears falling back behind his head the Experiment gazed at his feet not meeting Jumba's eye's.

"Whatz isz Stitch doing up?" Jumba asked feeling slightly awkward being around Experiment without blasting.

"Naga sleep" Stitch shook his head jumping slightly as a boom of thunder rumbled around the house.

Jumba's eye's turned towards the window, he had been so into the movie he had yet to notice that it was now storming. 626's weakness was water, he sank like a rock being as water comes along with Thunder and Lightning it was only natural that Stitch was afraid.

"Not to be worrying 626 hard earth force keeps rain out" Jumba commented flipping the channel.

Ears dropping as another thunder rumbled stitch decided to keep himself busy, board of the movie stitch climbed up the wall descending back upstairs by the elevator shaft, hearing the patter of Stitch's feet Jumba figured stitch had went back to sleep. He changed the channel back and was just getting to the good part, when Stitch crawled back into the room something in his mouth. Setting onto the ground Stitch turned the pages of the book, letting out a Oooo every once in a while.

Curiosity getting the better of him Jumba glanced forward at his Experiment.

"Whatch you be getting their 626?".

Glancing at his creator for a minute stitch grabbed the book in his mouth before climbing onto the couch next to Jumba, he handed the book over to his creator.

"Gaba?" stitch said as Jumba read the title.

"The Ugly Duckling?" Jumba glanced at Stitch whose eye's shinned happily, never seeing his experiment as happy as he was now the evil genius gazed at the book again.

Stitch gazed up at Jumba, back at the book, and then back at Jumba.

"Would you like me to read it to you 626?" Jumba asked shifting onto the couch, trying to get into a better position.

"Oooo!" Stitch clapped his hands an excited expression on his features.

Chuckling Jumba leaned back so his body stretching across the couch, prompting stitch to jump slightly as he landed on stitch's tummy. Gazing around the room Sttich fidgeted nervously he had never laid on his creator before, and wasn't sure if he was allowed to or not.

"Relax 626" Jumba used his arm pulling Stitch back so that the Experiment was laying towards him abit closer, the cold evil genius' heart warmed as Stitch curled up closer nuzzling himself against his shirt. Opening the book Jumba shifted so he could hold the book with one hand, and keep his other hand on Stitch's back.

"It was a beautiful summer day" he read, "the sun shines warmly on an old house near a river. Behind the house a mother duck is sitting on ten eggs. Tchick One by one all the eggs break open".

Stitch's paws gently touch the picture of the goose, on other other side of the picture is egg's which have hatched.

"All except one. This one is the biggest egg of all. Mother duck sits and sits on thee big egg. At last it breaks open, Tchick Tchick!".

"Eh eh!" Stitch states gazing at Jumba then back at the book.

"Out jumps the last baby duck. It looks big and strong. It is grey and ugly. The next day mother duck takes all her little ducks to the river. She jumps into it. All her baby ducks jump in. The big ugly duckling jumps in to.

They all swim and play together. the ugly duckling swims better than all the other ducklings. Quack, quack! come with me to the farm yard!- says mother duck to her baby ducks and they all follow her there". Jumba lightly stroke's Stitch's ears, the Experiment's expression peaceful as he watches Jumba turn the page showing beautiful pictures.

"The farm-yard is very noisy. The poor duckling is so unhappy their. The hens peck him, the rooster flies at him, the ducks bite him, the farmer kicks him".

Stitch's ears fall back as he slowly sits up, his paw rubbing the other a sad gaze in the Experiments eye's. Placing the book down for a moment Jumba gently wraps his arms around Stitch, pulling him against his chest the Evil Genius strokes Stitch's back hushing 626, his voice low and soothing. Keeping Stitch close Jumba picks up the book, as he continues to read.

"At last one day he runs away. He comes to a river, he sees many beautiful big birds swimming there. Their feathers are so white, their necks so long, their wings so pretty. The little duckling looks and looks at them. He ants to be with them. He wants to stay and watch them. He knows they are swans. Oh, how he wants to be beautiful like them.

Now it is winter. Everything is white with snow. The river is covered with ice. The ugly duckling is very cold and unhappy".

Almost on cue Stitch body trembles slightly the temperature dropping slightly do to the storm, grasping the blanket ontop of the couch Jumba gently wrapped his precious Experiment into it before pulling Stitch's frame closer to his chest.

"Spring comes once again. The sun shines warmly. Everything is fresh and green.

One morning the ugly duckling sees the beautiful swans again. He knows them. He wants so much to swim with them in the river. But he is afraid of them. He wants to die" Jumba gently kisses Stitch's forward as a pained whimper escapes 626's mouth, "So he runs into the river. He looks into the water. There in the water he sees a beautiful swan. It is he! He is no more an ugly duckling. He is a beautiful white swan".

Placing the book onto the back of the couch Jumba gazes down at his little Experiment who has fallen into a sleep on his chest, shifting back slightly his head resting on the armchair Jumba pulled the bundle of blankets closer keeping stitch trapped in his warmth.

A large yawn escapes Jumba's mouth as he leans his head gently against Stitch's, the Experiment mumbles softly in his sleep pressing his cheek against Jumba's cheek.

"Ivz got you" Jumba whispers softly "just be get in some sleep".

"Ih!" Stitch mutters allowing his body to slowly fade into dreamland, his creator following soon after.

When Nani got up the next morning she walked into the living room to turn off the tv, the sight she saw before her made the Hawaii woman smile. Grasping the blanket which had fallen off the two aliens she gently placed it back on Jumba and stitch, as she exited the living room she gazed back one last time.

There Ohona was going to be fine.

A/N Well I hope you liked this one shot, I find it very cute and I might do other fics like this.


End file.
